C'est toujours la même leugaine !
by Papuche-chan
Summary: Pour les cinq membres du groupe de musique douce Houkago Tea Time, c'est toujours la même "leugaine" comme dirait Yui, avait toute chose, on boit du thé et on mange des gâteaux, quitte à ne faire que ça lors des réunions du club. D'autant plus quand Mugi rentre de voyage ! Retrouvez Yui, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu et Asuza lors d'une de leur réunions musicale pour le moins atypique !


C'est toujours la même leugaine !

Le club de musique douce, _Houkago Tea Time_ (pause thé après les cours) avait pris l'habitude de se réunir à chaque retour de voyage de Mugi-chan. Cette dernière, qui s'appelait en réalité Tsumugi, avait des parents très aisés, ce qui leur permettait de voyager souvent et loin. Cette fois-ci elle revenait du Portugal, un pays d'Europe méconnu par les Japonnais mais néanmoins _vraiment super chic !_ selon Mugi.

Les réunions du club se faisaient généralement au lycée Sakura (où elles étaient inscrites) mais des travaux de rénovation les empêchaient l'utilisation de la salle du club. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que la réunion se tint chez Yui, une des deux guitaristes du groupe. Elle était tête-en-l'air, maladroite, un poil fainéante, très gourmande et avait des réactions plutôt enfantines pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle faisait souvent des barbarismes en voulant utiliser des mots complexes.

Il était quatorze heures trente-deux et presque tous les membres du groupe étaient là. Mio-chan, la bassiste timide qui avait, à son plus grand désarroi un fan-club dédié, était arrivé en premier, à treize heures. Azu-nyan (Azusa de son vrai prénom) était arrivée quelques minutes après. Bien qu'elle soit la benjamine du groupe, elle jouait de la guitare aussi bien (voire mieux) que son senpai, Yui. Mugi sonna chez Yui à treize-heures trente. Elle jouait du piano mais avait troqué celui-ci pour un synthétiseur afin de s'accorder au reste du groupe. La seule qui manquait à l'appel était Ritsu, l'incorrigible batteuse.

Mugi avait ramené des souvenirs du Portugal et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la retardataire pour les distribuer. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de Yui qui la supplia de leur montrer ce qu'elle avait ramené. Elle blâmait Ritsu de son retard alors que généralement c'était sa spécialité.

Mugi prit un air sérieux, ses sourcils étonnamment bruns et épais pour une fille blonde se froncèrent. Elle essayait de résister. Elle voulait attendre Ritsu.

Yui, Azusa et Mio la fixaient, penchées sur la table, attendant le moment où elle allait craquer. Ce qui ne tarda pas, quittant sa mine renfrognée, la jeune fille ouvrit une boîte et en sortit une étoffe noire avec des motifs rouges, assorties aux franges qui bordaient la pièce de tissu.

« C'est un châle, une des parties du costume traditionnel de la danse portugaise, le Rancho. C'est une **lisboète** qui me l'a offert, commenta Mugi.

\- Une lisse pouèt ?! s'étonna Yui

\- Non, lisboète. C'est le nom des habitants de Lisbonne, la capitale portugaise.

\- Ah …d'accord ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit une autre boîte et offrit son contenu aux membres du groupe. Il s'agissait de petites statuettes, représentant des coqs noirs avec des plumes rouges, vertes et blanches. Mugi leur expliqua que ce coq était l'emblème du Portugal. Elles la remercièrent toutes en lui faisant un énorme câlin collectif.

Azusa, profita d'un moment de silence pour proposer d'écrire une nouvelle chanson. Toutes étaient d'accord mais aucune n'avait d'idée sur la chanson en question. Elles commençaient à sortir de quoi écrire quand Ui, la petite sœur de Yui les interrompit. Elle venait porter du thé et des gâteaux, c'était la tradition au _Houkago Tea Time_ !

« C'est toujours la même **leugaine** , se réjouit Yui. On mange toujours des gâteaux en buvant du thé avant de travailler !

\- Au lieu de travailler même... », rectifia Azusa avec dépit.

Personne ne lui fit remarquer que leugaine n'existait pas et que le mot adéquat était _rengaine._ Une fois les tasses vides et les estomacs pleins, les filles essayèrent de se recentrer sur la chanson.

« Il faut lui trouver un titre ! lança Yui

\- Hum, Yui-chan, le titre vient en dernier. Il faut d'abord trouver une mélodie et un thème », fit Mugi.

Les filles avaient toutes sorti leurs instruments et essayaient des rythmes, des mélodies. Mio s'immobilisa.

« J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu vois Gitah, c'est toujours la même leugaine : Mio-chan trouve toujours les mélodies du groupe », expliqua Yui à sa guitare (nommée Gitah).

La bassiste brune prit une feuille de papier et écrivit les notes qui composaient sa mélodie. Elles l'étudièrent et l'appliquèrent à leurs instruments respectifs. Le tout sonnait plutôt bien mais un élément crucial du groupe manquait : la batterie de Ritsu. Même si l'énorme instrument ne pouvait être déplacé, la jeune fille trouvait toujours des objets pour en figurer les éléments.

Elles décidèrent donc de commencer à écrire les paroles. Celles d'une histoire d'amour qui ferait rêver les autres élèves du lycée pour fille de Sakura lors de leur spectacle annuel.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, la chanson commençait à prendre forme. Azusa la lu à voix haute afin d'avoir l'avis de Ui.

[...]

 _Mon cœur est comme un marshmallow tendre et sucré_

 _Qui attend d'être réchauffé_

 _Par la chaleur de ton cœur que je sais embrasé._

 _Si je t'ai un peu avant blessé_

 _Je m'en excuse et te demande, s'il te plaît,_

 _Veux-tu de moi ? Mon cœur fait doki-doki, doki-doki_

 _Quand je pense à toi pendant la nuit_

 _Doki-doki, doki-doki_

 _Mon cœur fait doki-doki._

[...]

Ui prit la feuille ou étaient écrites les paroles. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus sérieux si elle avait dû réexaminer la Constitution japonaise ou opérer Akihito-sama, l'empereur du Japon, d'un caillot au cerveau. Elle prenait vraiment à cœur le groupe de sa sœur et était toujours prête à donner un coup de main. Elle s'arrêta de lire et griffonna quelque chose sur le papier. Puis elle le rendit au autres en leur conseillant de changer _Si je t'ai un peu avant blessé_ en _Si je t'ai_ _ **précédemment**_ _blessé_. Le nombre de syllabes était respecté et la syntaxe de la phrase aussi.

« C'est génial Ui, sourit Azusa. Si seulement Yui-senpai pouvait être aussi réfléchie et utile que sa sœur ... »

Justement cette dernière était en train de parler à Gitah :

« Tu voies Gitah, c'est toujours la même leugaine. Quand _Houkago Tea Time_ est en difficulté, Ui est toujours là pour aider ! »

Les cinq autres la regardèrent, elles affichaient toutes une mine désespérée sauf Ui qui souriait tendrement à sa sœur. Elle se leva et proposa de nouveau du thé et des gâteaux, ce que les musiciennes ne refusèrent pas.

C'est ce moment que choisit Ritsu pour débarquer. Un grand bruit les interpella, un bruit de quelqu'un qui se cogne à une porte. Suivie d'une formule de politesse d'usage quand on rentre ailleurs que chez soi bredouillée et du bruit de chaussures jetées par terre. Ritsu dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle arriva en courant dans le salon agitant ses bras, une brochure dans sa bouche. Elle s'arrêta et la leur montra en criant presque :

« Il faut absolument qu'on essaye la **moxibustion** ! »

Du Ritsu tout craché, ni bonjour, ni rien d'autre : elle allait droit au but.

Sur la brochure était écrit en lettres capitales _Les bienfaits inconnus de la moxibustion_ , suivi d'une liste où figuraient les mots bien-être, apaisement, relaxation... Elles fixaient toutes la batteuse avec de grands yeux.

« C'est quoi la moxibustion Ritsu ? demanda Mio.

\- Heu … Je sais pas mais ça à l'air super cool, tenta Ritsu.

\- Il me semble que c'est un dérivé de l'acupuncture, fit Mugi

\- Tu vois Gitah, c'est toujours la même leugaine. Mugi sait toujours tout, ajouta Yui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Yui-chan voyons, dit la pianiste blonde en rougissant. Je suis juste... ahem... un peu plus renseignée sur les traditions asiatiques, je l'ai sûrement lu quelque part, je lis beaucoup c'est tout.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vexée Mugi-chan ?! s'affola Yui en la prenant par les poignets. Sumimasen ! »

Mio, Azusa et Ritsu rirent devant cette scène, Yui et Mugi les regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Bientôt elles furent toutes allongées par terre avec des larmes de rires s'échappant de leurs yeux.

Quand les rires prirent fin, elles se rassirent et se lancèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire : il était temps de jouer !

« C'est toujours la même leugaine au _Houkago Tea Time_ , conclut joyeusement Yui.

\- Senpai, fit Azusa. Ce n'est pas leugaine, mais _rengaine._

\- Ah bon ? Mais... j'ai dit n'importe quoi ? Peut-être que je n'utilise que des mots faux ! se **réaffola** la propriétaire de Gitah.

\- C'est pas grave, la rassurèrent-t-elle. On t'aime comme ça Yui ! »


End file.
